Matrix converters (or cycloconverters) may be used in electric and/or hybrid vehicles to accommodate delivery of high power over wide range of operating input/output voltages, while at the same time achieving galvanic isolation, unity power factor, low harmonic distortion, high power density and low cost. Matrix converters may be used to deliver energy from an alternating current (AC) energy source, such as the single-phase grid electricity common in most residential and commercial buildings, to a direct current (DC) energy storage element, such as a rechargeable battery, in the vehicle. In addition, it is possible to operate the matrix converter to deliver energy from the DC energy storage element to an AC load. In some matrix converter systems, an inductor is present between the AC load and the matrix converter. It is desirable that the inductor current be commutated when the current through the inductor changes polarity to prevent undesirable and potentially damaging voltage spikes across components of the matrix converter. Therefore, many prior art systems utilize a snubber, which is an additional lossy component that must be added to the system.